Con su perfidia
by tellopost
Summary: AU/ Anna vive en carne propia uno de los mayores temores que acarrea una situación donde probablemente nadie quedaría bien parado de saberse ante el mundo. Elsa al parecer tiene otros planes antes de encarar por completo a su cómplice.*La idea inicial es publicar una serie de One shots y tal vez una historia sin tanta demora,no me dedico a escribir,abierta a peticiones. Gracias :D


Quizá me vieron sonreír cuando lo único en mi mente era huir lejos de todo, obligada a chocar la copa brindando por la buena nueva. El tiempo pasa y el festejo se vuelve una estampida de gente perdida, el volumen de la música me tiene harta, simplemente es un estruendo sin sentido de repeticiones innecesarias, maldigo mi suerte al darle fin a mi trago sin sentir más que el ardor en mi garganta con el respectivo mareo de batido cerebral, no recuerdo cuanto he tomado; me ha tocado perder, estoy segura que éste compromiso no lo propone por su belleza y bondad, me quema pensarle en brazos de alguien que no sea yo, sé que cuando llegue el día tendré que olvidarme de las estupideces que llevamos haciendo. Ella brinca acompañada de él, su mundo estará girando entorno a lo que procede después de la entrega de tal anillo. Donde sea que se vayan espero que sea lejos de mi estúpida vista.

El pensamiento me traiciona, si quería quedar en blanco tal vez tomar no funcione del todo conmigo, no dejo de ser lo que soy, al contrario mis sentidos comienzan a alterarse, las interrogantes comienzan a calar en lo profundo del ego: ¿Cuánto le ama?, ¿Cómo será que la besa?, ¿Será más placentero él que las caricias de mis dedos?, ¿Cuánto sabe de sus miedos y metas?, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?, ¿Podrá serle fiel por siempre? ¿Qué puedo hacer en mi posición?.

-¡Dos más!- pedí otros tragos y por fin tuve más mareos que me dejaron sobre la barra para que ya nadie insistiera en acompañarle, no sabía que patéticamente mis suspiros se habían vuelto lagrimas incontrolables, sólo quería que mi vida acabara esa noche, me alejé de la barra para tomar mis cosas y subirme al auto.

No supe en qué momento pasó que ahora estaba en el departamento de Elsa, tendida sobre un mueble con mi cara un poco más fresca de lo habitual, creo que me desmaquilló, sabía que estaba en terribles condiciones pero ¿realmente tenía que removerlo?, en fin, tal vez me había hecho un gran favor, cabe destacar que mi sistema es un poco más resistente que el de una chica promedio ante el alcohol; no tomé importancia a la clara indecente invitación de la recién festejada, su boca estaba muy ruidosa y atrevida, demás juguetona.

-Me encantas…- confesé embelesada y algo torpe correspondiendo aquellos besos fugaces, aún conservaba ese ligero mareo que te hace ver todo mejor.

Ésta vez, agradecí que ella tomara una ducha rápida, gracias a ello su aroma no era de quimera, el sabor del sudor, de su saliva era un placer tan exquisito como la composición del cuadro el cual observo con pura malicia, ese retrato interactivo ante mí, su cabellera platinada suelta, libre, desordenada, ahora luce blanca en alto contraste entre una especie de mitología griega o un ente divino, puedo percibir el tenue rubor en su rostro, en sus mejillas, en la punta de sus orejas, al inicio de sus pechos y hombros, su piel tal cual porcelana brillosa por la fina capa de sudor que nos cubre, pareciera que contiene algún tipo de membrana que la hiciera resplandecer del resto de cosas en el sofá, puedo delinear el contorno de toda su figura, desde los afilados bordes hasta sus delicadas pero pronunciadas curvas; definitivamente por más que disfrutara esto al igual que escuchar sus jadeos, debía de mantener algo de "compostura" siendo yo la visitante no planeada de esa noche.

Maldición, los vecinos cercanos a ese departamento nos conocen, aparte su estúpido novio estaba en la habitación principal , ebrio y ahogado en alcohol convenientemente; aún no comprendo cómo puedo alentar "esto", es decir ¿ por qué no dejo que nos descubran y ya ?, llevamos así desde que ella cumplió 17 años, esa jodida noche en que me besó a las afueras del antro donde festejábamos a un compañero del equipo; aquellos encuentros fortuitos dejaron de ser inocentes o experimentales, ahora se supone somos personas adultas, que bien podríamos estar juntas sin poner otras caras ante los demás, estaría dispuesta incluso a … ¡No puede ser! ¡Me había mordido el cuello muy fuerte! Sentí cómo levantó la carne sobre la clavícula.

-Elsa, tranquilízate un poco.- gruñí molesta alejándome un poco, ya bastante molesta estaba conmigo misma.

-No fue para tanto princesa- Ahí estaba de nuevo , ante mí , esa cara con esa maldita sonrisilla mordiéndose el labio, notaba su mirada nublada y esas pupilas félidas dilatadas, estremecía mis adentros, ardía al notarla mirarme sin restricción.

Elsa Arendal, de porte y gusto espléndido, efectiva, siempre tan perfecta, tan recatada , tan fría , tan inalcanzable, un hueso duro de roer ; odio ese gusto exquisito que tiene para lucir tentadora sin caer en lo vulgar , nadie podría resistirse a ésta hermosa mujer. Ella en cargo de alto rango y yo, sólo seguiré siendo auxiliar del negocio familiar, alguien sin futuro brillante, ¿Qué veía Elsa en mí?, un tirón me devuelve a contemplar su cuerpo de nueva cuenta.

La oscuridad cubría la mayor parte de la sala , sólo un poco de luz nocturna nos ayudaba con la visión , no habíamos dejado el sofá , ni ella a mí.

\- ¿Te molesta que deje marcas?- Ríe con malicia. -Recuerda que eres mía - Se vuelve a morder el labio mirándome de una forma que no logro descifrar si es retadora o coqueta.

Niego con la cabeza dejando caer mis hombros y manos tras un largo suspiro de resignación . Apenas me separo un poco para volver a tomar aire y su boca se lanza sin freno encontrando mis labios , ante tal choque, aspiro fuerte y tomo sus caderas con énfasis atrayéndola hacía mi regazo , nuestros besos eran muy notorios, ahora resonaban en cada movimiento , sus manos cada vez menos heladas masajeaban mis senos desabrochando uno que otro botón en cada arrebato , no salgo del asombro en nuestras ganas, había intentado por instantes bajar el ritmo desviando mi boca, pero solo conseguía más mordidas en mi rostro .

-Anna…- dice lamiendo mis labios –puedes, podrías, Ann..- balbucea entre suspiros mientras se descubre el pecho jalando sin cuidado del _negligé_ , quedo anonadada como si jamás hubiera contemplado esos firmes pezones rosados, mi garganta se seca ante tal vista otorgada gracias a la luz de luna que se había colado por las cortinas, tocaba su torso desnudo ante mí, deja escapar su cálido aliento creando una ligera nube de vapor ante la atmósfera, me demoro más tiempo de lo habitual contemplando las acciones de su petición, es un deleite . Mis dos manos ardían en contraste con la temperatura de sus costados , los cuales recorrí con urgencia hasta acunar sus senos, largos besos ya trazaban un camino descendiendo desde su lóbulo. Eran por mucho más grandes que los míos, era tan excitante sentir su peso sobre mi rostro, ahora firmes que con urgencia se topaban con brusquedad buscando mi lengua vulgar ¡Dios! que no tuvieran cabida en mi boca, solo succionaba, mordía, lamía, los estrujaba.

Ese trance fue interrumpido cuando escuché claramente ruidos de su actual pareja, rápido volví a cubrirla como pude quitándome debajo de ella, me había empujado hasta el otro extremo del sofá, solo podía escuchar mis propios latidos , esto no estaba yendo bien .

-Elsa, debemos …- dije entre dientes lo más bajo que pude jadear volviendo a mirarla a ella y no a la puerta cerrada , ambas respirábamos agitadas , ella no lucía contenta , sé que estaba arruinando el momento pero, su novio estaba ahí, y nunca habíamos estado en una situación tan "riesgosa" , alzó la ceja esperando que continuara lo que tuviera que proponer, su semblante cambió a uno no muy receptor, esto hizo que mi discurso se fuera al caño, entonces se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose al cuarto donde se supone dormía el ahora prometido de Elsa, ya era parte de la familia oficialmente.

\- Él es un buen chico, no creo que debamos, ahora que, anunciaron su compromiso, yo …- miraba el anillo brillando en su mano izquierda, trataba de ordenar mis ideas entre el miedo a ser descubierta con mi hermana en un acto nada familiar, y las noticias del evento por el cual éste tipo estaba ahogado en alcohol . No podía mirarla a los ojos , ya que los míos comenzaban a vidriarse mirando fijamente mis manos empuñarse sin permiso .

Elsa ahora estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación , de un momento a otro comenzó a patearla, ¿quería entrar o despertarlo? La miré confundida mientras dejó caer un pequeño florero que también hizo un escándalo , hecho esto, volteó de nuevo a la sala donde me encontraba atónita, no sé qué pretendía hacer con tales acciones . Se cruzó de brazos a esperar recargada en la puerta , los tres o cinco minutos más largos de toda mi vida quizá , igual no obtuvo respuesta alguna del tipo , caminó de nuevo para sentarse a mi lado con una risa nada disimulada .

\- Está sedado y alcoholizado, creo que no volveremos a saber de él hasta medio día- Me guiñó el ojo. –Sabes que tampoco correría el riesgo – se encogió ligeramente de hombros, nos miramos de nuevo recuperando el aliento. - Siempre cuidaré de ti -. Dijo en un suspiro tomándome de la mano , volviéndose a levantar sin soltarme.

-Ven …- tomó su bolso y jaló mi brazo en otra dirección – Descuida, a tu bebida no le puse nada .- alzó sus cejas juguetonamente , mientras caminábamos directo al cuarto de estudio , aún estaba asimilando la información.

-Eres perversa…- susurré mientras me sentaba en el asiento más grande del estudio , se ocupó de cerrar con llave esa puerta, claramente volvería a intentar provocarme , después de tal susto realmente estaba más despierta y menos deseosa por tal confesión.

-No debes hacer éste tipo de cosas , ya deberíamos resignarnos , esto no está bien …- la miré fijo intentando mantener una postura firme que apenas se notó, respiraba hondo antes de soltar mi discurso "moral" - Ahora quedó anunciado un compromiso, y estás, estamos- sacudí mi cabeza tratando de argumentar algo razonable, lo cual estaba siendo imposible con sus caricias que no dejaban conectar una neurona con la otra.

– Detente, estoy diciéndote que ..- Siseo.

La diosa griega ya había adelantado posiciones, sentándose sobre el escritorio quedando frente a mí enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello jugueteando con mi cabello, su intención era decirme algo al oído , volvía a sentir escalofríos recorrerme al tener contacto con su piel, mi ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a alterarse y para variar mis manos ya estaban acariciando su trasero con intensidad .

\- Hazme tuya …- gimió.- Anna, te deseo, te deseo a ti- insistió en un pequeño chillido dejándose caer sobre mis piernas sin soltarme del cuello, suspiraba restregándose en mí , repetía lo mismo alternando de una oreja a la otra, acariciaba todo mi torso y rostro, ya no importaba que deshiciera el caro peinado que nuestra madre tuvo que pagar, nuestros pechos se alzaban por instinto buscando sentirse, los brazos que tenía recorriéndola ahora la aprensaban contra mi cuerpo con vigor.

– ¡Oh! El..sa…- gemí sin disimulo alguno, había perdido: Otra vez .

La tomé con firmeza cargándola de una vez para depositarla un poco más allá del borde en el escritorio sin dejar de probar la esencia que desprendía desde su mentón hasta debajo de sus pechos.

La petición de Elsa era algo muy específico para nuestro pequeño ritual perfeccionado a través de los años. Así como ahora podíamos esquiar sincronizado e incluso patinar con una rutina para enorgullecer a la familia en las reuniones festivas, teníamos conocimiento suficiente la una de la otra , la interrogante dentro de mí era ¿qué iba a querer provocarle hoy, qué quiero ver ?, al parecer estaba demorando en tomar la orden , ella había comenzado a remoler sus caderas contra mi pelvis, esto comenzaba a nublarme la mente al mismo tiempo que mi deseo de poseerla de una jodida vez.

\- Voltéate …- dije entre jadeos. Elsa obedeció un tanto resignada no sin antes volver a introducir su lengua para juguetear con la mía , quizá intentando cambiar mi opinión , sin embargo continuamos; sus brazos estaban apoyados sobre el escritorio y su retaguardia quedaba convenientemente a mi disposición, posé mi mano sobre su muslo empujando hacía adelante , sabía qué hacer : subir su pierna al borde . Levanté su prenda con urgencia apretando sus nalgas para descubrir que parte de mi plan estaba algo arruinado.

-Alguien no usó ropa interior ésta noche…- dije con un tono sarcástico, le dí unas cuantas palmadas lo suficiente fuerte para que escucháramos ambas, sabía que el rubor en su rostro estaría al máximo .

-¡Hmmphhff!..Anna..- arqueó su espalda flexionando sus brazos hacía abajo, ahora sus codos la soportaban, noté que su pecho desnudo resbalaba contra la madera fría, abrió espacio en sus rodillas sin dejarse caer sino alzándose para ofrecerme una vista de cuanto necesitaba atención , traté de pasar saliva en mi garganta, no cedería tan fácil después de pensar que alguien antes aprovechó ésta ventaja mientras yo dormía, confieso que eso movió estrepitosamente el deseo de solo poseerla. Se retorcía en cada toque, luce tan bien así, provocándome.

Impulsándome un poco más, llevé su bata, parte del conjunto, pasando arriba de su cintura apretujando cada centímetro de piel con mis palmas abiertas resbalando hasta llegar a estrujar sus pechos, aprovechaba para rastrillar con mis dientes lo que me permitiera la posición, su placer era mío, ambas emanando largos suspiros lascivos; repasé una, dos, tres en la cuarta ola de caricias volví a mi posición inicial para con mis dedos, tocar de apoco su entrepierna, cada acción era recompensada con sus reacciones más sinceras.

\- Muévete…- murmuré en un sonido casi gutural que emergió al posar mi mano que, lentamente repasaba su intimidad, generaba un poco de presión asegurándome que fuera muy lento sin llegar a estimular mas que la superficie húmeda que me permitía resbalar con descaro repetidas veces.

Sus movimientos comienzan a ser demandantes, sin pudor comienza a gemir alzando su cuello, así podría yo mirar las bocanadas de aire que tomaba en cada vaivén sobre mi palma, sé que busca que mis dedos comiencen a acariciar su rosado botón

\- ¿Te gusta?- digo arrastrando cada letra mientras me deleito con sus movimientos y reacciones, tal es el éxtasis que solo logra responderme con sonidos que emanan de su garganta, para entonces mis dedos ya estimulan su clítoris, mi vista no se separa de lo que hago ni de su sexo, estoy ardiendo, la ropa realmente me estorba. De una manera poco ortodoxa comienzo a desabrochar las prendas sin cuidado, a diferencia de mi hermana, yo sí tenía aún ropa interior.

Los golpeteos iban en aumento así como el obsceno sonido que producían mis atenciones ante sus fluidos además de nuestros gemidos y respiraciones nada moderadas. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco, era el momento, dejé toda acción que venía realizando, tiré mis prendas, jalé hacía abajo mi brassier de un tirón y, antes de tomar asiento restregué mi pelvis contra sus nalgas.

-Joder…¡ah! Demonios..- Extasiada gruño ante la creciente necesidad de frotarme en ella.

Por mero instinto inicié con urgencia un largo vaivén, de un momento a otro se tornó en embestidas un tanto agresivas, tomándola con fuerza por detrás buscando estimularme en un inicio con mi prenda aún puesta y jodidamente mojada, en el calor del momento solo podía pensar en hacer fricción sobre su piel.

-Te follaría mejor si hubiéramos- jaló con fuerza- llegado a mi departamento- mi reclamo termina ahí, recordarle dónde dejamos la juguetería . No me importaba el precio del encaje, solo necesitaba de Elsa, sin pensar en otra opción solo tiré de mi panty con fuerza repetidas veces hasta deshacerla de un costado, por fin podía restregar mi sexo contra ella, había subido mi pierna como apoyo para poder estimular todo.

-¡Anna! ¡Anna! ¡Anna!- no paraba de gritarlo hasta que sus ganas comenzaban a reclamar -Hazme tuya…- gimió de la manera más aguda posible recordándome lo que dejé pendiente.

Estrujé su trasero y volviendo a tomar asiento acerqué mi boca lo suficiente para lamer sus nalgas, mi nombre volvía a tener presencia en su boca en lo que la mía mordisqueaba y besaba sus piernas, sus glúteos, sus muslos, descaradamente una de sus manos se coló para tal vez apresurarme ya que, estiró la piel cercana a su intimidad,

\- Eres mía ...- le recordé, lamí sus dedos alejándolos de mi camino.

\- Elsa- mi voz estaba irreconocible, raspaba y arrastraba las palabras como si realmente estuviera sofocándome.

\- Quiero ver…- lo digo entre jadeos -que te toques…- estrujo y muerdo una de sus nalgas con énfasis, haciendo el camino tortuoso para ella.

Mi amante no tuvo opción que hacerlo ya que su mano había distraído un poco la intención.

Maldice entre jadeos, me alejo un poco para admirar a mi musa darse placer ante mi vista, es hermosa tenerle así de expuesta. Había comenzado a gemir un poco, realmente no se contenía con su estimulación ni con la repetición de mi nombre, cuando me fue insoportable ser solo una espectadora, simplemente la tomé con fuerza por detrás lamiendo todo su sexo sin restringirme, mi lengua desenfrenada se aventuraba a llegar hasta el confín de sus partes íntimas, mi concentración estaba en ese vaivén.

-Mételos- ordena con apenas la suficiente cordura para comunicarlo. –quiero sentirte- confesó a media voz.

Intercambio mis dedos penetrándola de manera estratégica buscando estimular lo que conozco la lleva a la locura, después la punta de mi lengua atiende su punto de placer apartando unos momentos sus dedos que habían estado erosionando con insistencia, rodeo su clítoris de un lado a otro, tomo impulso hacia arriba sin dejar de mimar sus labios íntimos, escucho cómo el placer se torna sonido a través de su garganta.

-¡No pares!- demandó estallando un gemido. -¡Dios, Anna sigue!- gimió de nuevo dejando caer su cabeza teniendo ya sus dos brazos enfrente.

Sonrío perversa, llega el momento donde apenas noto los primeros espasmos y no dudo en meter mi lengua en su vagina, todo es tan caliente y húmedo, su sexo está firme e hinchado, me encanta. Alterno las penetraciones con mis dedos y mi lengua hasta que sus paredes comienzan a palpitar sin control al igual que sus alaridos, supe que había terminado en mi boca. Escucho algo que demanda mi diosa, un balbuceo, una petición que no consideraría, ya que, si los términos estaban claros, yo no iba a detenerme, alargué su orgasmo lo más que pude contener sus movimientos erráticos y la posición en que la había sometido.

-No, dios ¡Oh!, Anna, no- rogaba.

Sus piernas tambaleaban al estar en cuatro, simplemente le indiqué el cambio con mis caricias, aún en su trance acató qué debía hacer. No demoré en ayudarle a quedar tendida boca arriba y claro, también no debía perder el ritmo para hacerla llegar de nuevo.

-No, Anna- Gemía intentando abrazarme. Yo le sonreí confesándole cuanto la deseaba.

Las dos estábamos sobre el escritorio, sin permiso tomé su pierna para abrirme paso, sin más dejé que mi sexo resbalara sobre el de ella, era mi turno.

Había pasado tiempo, el suficiente para no recordar si eran tres o seis meses sin hacerlo así, no pude contener más mis gemidos, o ahora gritos, Elsa me acompañaba esa melodía lasciva donde ambas nos entregamos, formando ese dueto de alaridos de placer, sus manos buscaban mi rostro y resbalaban en mis senos, mientras las mías no sabían si quedarse a sostener sus caderas o estrujar sus pechos; no puedo sostenerme, mi postura vacila ante tanto placer, voy a explotar. Mantuve el ritmo hasta ver que volvió a estremecerse una vez más, esto provoca que también termine sobre ella, tiemblan mis extremidades y mis gemidos no paran al igual que los de ella, seguimos estimulando lo más erógeno de nuestro cuerpo como un acuerdo en el que perdería quien cediera a no continuar, esto se convirtió en un vaivén y poco a poco nuestros cuerpos buscaban caricias del otro.

Besos fatigados y roces torpes en abrazos mal logrados era lo que nos quedaba, su rostro mi adoración, verle así por mí era lo único que importaba.

-Te amo- confesó entre besos.

Le regalé mi más sincera sonrisa mientras mi voz no podía devolverle una respuesta, sólo besé su frente conteniendo de nuevo esos sentimientos que hacían latir con fuerza mi corazón, con dolor. Elsa acariciaba las pecas de mi pecho y de mis hombros con la punta de sus dedos uniendo figuras o trazando caminos, reí un poco al voltear mi vista y notar un diván al costado del bendito escritorio, tal vez a unos diez pasos. La invité a levantarnos de ahí, hacía algo de frío, volvimos a vestirnos.

-No lo había visto- reí un poco, justifiqué el uso del escritorio, mejor iniciar otro tema, pensé.

Algo me detuvo mientras caminaba juntando cosas del suelo, resultado del arrebato.

\- Mañana hablamos- besó mi hombro estando yo dándole la espalda. –Dejé lista tu habitación- dijo con pocos ánimos.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, no miré cómo salía del estudio, será otra noche más en una habitación sin ella al despertar.


End file.
